sodorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trickery In The Shadows
"Trickery In The Shadows" is a book written by Loco123456 Foreword Foreword: Dear Friends, Up until now things at the Dieselworks have been fine. Recently, though, there have problems with using old parts. The Fat Controller did some investigating and found out the tricksters. These stories tell you all about it. The Author Story One: Not Again! Norman and Derek were at the Dieselworks being repaired when ‘Arry and Bert arrived with scrap for the foundry. “Look here ‘Arry! Two useless diesels on the whole of Sodor,” Bert teased rudely. “At least we don’t break down every six weeks,” added ‘Arry. “We’re not useless engines!” protested Norman. “We’re really useful, just like you!” The two diesels laughed. Den spotted them and came up to speak with them. “Please shunt these flatbeds to the sidings. Dart and I can take care of them later.” “Why can’t you shunt them yourself?” asked ‘Arry. “We’re busy engines too.” “Dart and I are working on relaying new rails around the place. I’ve just come to check on the progress of the repairs on Norman and Derek.” The scrap diesels set to work. They were cross; not with the fact that they had to do some work for Den and Dart along with their own work, but also that they didn’t get credited for the repairs. “No one knows that we’re a part of the success of mending diesels,” grumbled Bert. “I’ve got just the idea,” said ‘Arry brightly. “We’ll do it tonight.” That evening the diesels found old parts at the Smelter’s Yard. “Please load those parts onto our flatbeds,” said Bert. “But we’ve finished our work for today,” replied the Foreman. “Then I suppose we’ll report you to the Yard Manager.” “Don’t!” exclaimed the workmen frantically. “The same will be done to you too,” they said to their drivers. The workmen obeyed. Once the old parts were loaded the diesels left for the Dieselworks. That night they swapped out the current flatbeds with the old parts. The next morning when the workmen arrived they were horrified. “We can’t use these parts. We better find Den and Dart.” The two diesels were helping with repairing some more track round the place. “We can’t leave now,” said Dart. “We’re helping remove the old rails. I’m sure the parts you have are fine.” “Alright then,” sighed the workmen. At last Norman and Derek were repaired. They were both given jobs and left for them. Derek’s first job was to help out with delivering clay to different parts of the Island. When he arrived he had black smoke billowing out of his exhaust pipe. “Derek? Is that you?” asked Marion. “Yes.” “You don’t look as good as new as the Quarry Master made it sound like.” “I’m sure I’m fine,” said Derek kindly. Norman had to work a fast goods train to Maron. “My siderods don’t feel right,” said Norman worriedly. “They feel loose.” “Nonsense!” said his driver. “I’m sure eve-“ Then there was trouble. One of his siderods snapped. His driver had very little time to escape the cab. He jumped clear with seconds to spare. The guard laid down detonators and went to get help. Harvey came to his rescue. “I don’t understand how this happened,” said Norman sadly. “I was following the speed limit.” “I bet you’ll find out soon enough,” said Harvey calmly. “Now let’s get you to the Dieselworks.” At the Dieselworks, Norman found Derek there. He also saw the Fat Controller speaking with Den and Dart. “You haven’t looked after repairing the engines properly.” “B-“ “No buts! You’ll both be on trial until I can figure out what to do with this situation. Meanwhile, get Derek and Norman repaired!” “Yes Sir!” They looked after Norman and Derek, who decided not to speak with them. Because of the incidents, ‘Arry and Bert could now continue to speak rudely towards them. Story Two: Victor and the Strange Parts Word of the Dieselworks mystery had spread throughout the island. Victor was more worried than ever before. He would look over all his parts to make sure none were broken or unusable. ‘Arry and Bert were pleased with their plan working, so they decided to do something similar to Victor. But they weren’t sure if it would work. “Victor would notice if something was up,” said ‘Arry thoughtfully as he shunted some scrap into the smelting shed. “I know ‘Arry! We can find out how the parts are delivered!” The next time they went to Crocks Scrapyard for scrap, they saw the Works Diesel talking to Reg. “Is there any old parts loaded on these flatbeds Reg?” “No. It’s only pieces of scrap that can be used for new things like wheels, siderods, whatever you want to make with them.” “Alright then.” “Why are you so worried about parts being in the mix?” “I don’t want Victor to think that you’re playing a trick on him. He’s gone crazy since news of the Dieselworks mystery got released.” Reg turned and saw ‘Arry and Bert bringing empty flatbeds towards him. “Sorry about not getting those flatbeds loaded,” apologized Reg as he quickly started to load them. “Don’t let it happen again,” bullied Bert. “Or else…” The diesels were soon speeding back to the Smelter’s Yard to make up for lost time. They grinned the whole way there. A plan was brewing in their minds. That night the diesels spoke to Diesel 10, who smiled evilly. “What a wonderful idea!” he exclaimed. “I’ll take care of it.” That night Diesel 10 used his claw to rip up the rails leading to the Works Diesel berth. Meanwhile ‘Arry was causing a distraction at the Scrapyard as Bert got the workmen to cover up the flatbeds meant for delivery to the Steamworks. Once at the Steamworks they snuck in and did their devious deed, making sure not to leave anything that could point towards a diesel being there. The next morning Kevin and Victor were in for a surprise. “Look at this Boss! Our parts were delivered last night!” said Kevin cheerfully. “Now we can finish repairing Duke.” “Hmm…maybe Kevin,” said Victor, thinking of how there could be a catch, but he could think of nothing. The workmen used the tubes Kevin gave them. Neither of them realized the fact that they were old. Finally Duke was repaired and left for work. He arrived at Crovan’s Gate. He had been assigned the 5:17 stopping train around the railway. The passengers were pleased to see Duke back at work. “It’s nice to feel missed,” said Duke as they puffed long the line. “It’s much nicer though to be really useful.” They approached a hill. As they started to climb Duke felt weak. Steam hissed from his safety valve. “What’s happening now?” thought Duke. “I thought I had a thorough inspection-then again, mistakes can happen.” “But moments after being repaired though,” thought his driver. That night Duke returned to the Steamworks. He told Victor everything. “Let’s see those boiler tubes,” said Victor, sounding annoyed and concerned. The workmen took them out to reveal the truth. “Old tubes! We’ve been tricked!” said Victor furiously. The Fat Controller and the Thin Controller both arrived to see Victor. “I’m very-“ “You don’t need to apologize Victor,” said the Thin Controller kindly. “Sir Topham has told me about the issue he’s having with both your works and the Dieselworks.” “It’s clear someone’s trying to make you look bad. Please repair Duke,” said the Fat Controller kindly. “I’ll find out about the issue and end it.” Story Three: The Investigation Strict policies were in place at the Scrapyard. No one was allowed to tamper with the scrap. With this rule in place scrap parts were delivered safely to the Dieselworks and Steamworks. But the Fat Controller wanted to catch the troublemakers, so he made plans with the Sodor Railway Board. “You men shall investigate the mystery,” he told them. “If you find anything crucial, let me know immediately.” “Yes Sir.” The board knew that they all couldn’t go so only six people were chosen; three men and three women. They met that afternoon in the office. “We know that Reg works at the Scrapyard. Let’s start there,” said one of the women. “Some of us shall go to see the Scheduling Department. They might have records of who was out that night,” suggested a man. The group spilt up and left for their destinations. The first group led by Mia went to Crocks Scrapyard. Reg was busy sorting out scrap and loading flatbeds. “Reg, may we have a word?” “Of c-“ he couldn’t believe his eyes; what were the board doing here? “We were wondering if you knew anything about the mystery,” the woman continued. “We’re trying to find the tricksters.” “I was working that night…nothing much. ‘Arry and Bert were here and left with a load of scrap.” “Where did they go?” “They didn’t say. It looks like they left towards the Main Line. Not too helpful, I know, but it’s something to look into.” The other group, led by Adam were at the Scheduling Department, speaking with Lady Hatt, head of the department. “Let me take you over to Miranda. She can give you all the details we have about last night’s operations.” Miranda gave them stacks of file folders with papers. Adam’s group were looking through the files when Mia’s group returned. “Any luck?” asked Mia. “’Arry and Bert are listed in here. Says that they went to the Steamworks.” “At night eh? Let’s go and pay them a visit.” Mia’s group arrived at the Smelter’s Yard to find ‘Arry and Bert shunting trucks to and fro from the Smelting Shed. “Hello you two, may we ask you some questions?” “Of course,” said ‘Arry politely. Secretly he and Bert were worried; what if they had found out it was them? “We know that you went to the Steamworks last night. What were you doing there?” asked Mia. “We were heading back to the Smelter’s Yard Ma’am,” said Bert calmly, “but the signalman saw us coming up a little too quickly and switched us onto the line to the Steamworks. We left for the nearest signalbox once we realized the mistake.” “I see…well then, mind your speed next time you’re on the Main Line, or any line for that matter!” “Yes Ma’am.” Mia and the two others drove away looking upset. The second the car had left for good the diesels relaxed. “Good idea Bert. You saved us!” “Let’s just hope it’s enough to keep them away for good,” said Bert hopefully. Back at the office Adam and his group had found no more evidence. “Nothing else makes us believe anything different,” said Adam exhaustedly. The Board Manager arrived and Adam told him the bad news. “We’ll just have to leave the mystery be. Perhaps one day the troublemakers will get back at it and we’ll catch them then.” The Board Manager was more upset when he had an interview with a reporter from the Knapford News. “How’s the case coming along?” “We’ve decided to close the case temporarily due to no evidence to support someone was behind the issues at the Dieselworks and Steamworks. But please don’t worry, we’ll continue our search the second something comes up.” The Board Manager realized he had to also tell the Fat Controller, who was also saddened by the bad news too. “Alright then. At least we tried.” Story Four: No Longer A Mystery Although the case had been dismissed as unsolved, and the troublemakers still out there, tensions were high at the Dieselworks and the Steamworks. Repairs took much longer due to Victor making sure there were no tampered parts. Kevin knew that this was causing trouble for the other engines. Later that morning the Works Diesel delivered some paint and tools. “Oh dear! First Victor and now you! What’s the matter?” “Den and Dart have been given second doubts by a few of the diesels,” said the Works Diesel sadly. “I wish I could help.” “Same here.” The two looked at each other. “You want to help solve the case just as much as I do,” said the Works Diesel thoughtfully. “Maybe we can solve the case ourselves.” “Yes! We’ll bring things back to normal!” That night the Works Diesel was slowly falling asleep in a berth at the Dieselworks when he noticed ‘Arry and Bert speeding away. “They must be up to something,” said the Works Diesel. “In these times anything odd can be taken seriously. I must get more information.” The next night he brought Kevin with him to the Dieselworks. They hid behind the big fuel pumps by the sheds. “Please Diesel, we need your help,” begged Bert. “Silence!” hissed Diesel 10. “You still owe me for covering up for you. I might like making things terrible for others, but I do draw the line.” “But the workmen at the Smelter’s Yard have turned on us,” said ‘Arry. “How can we load the flatbeds ourselves?” “That’s your problem!” said Diesel 10 crossly. He lifted his claw and snapped it in the diesels faces. “There’s more coming should you ask again!” “Right then. Tomorrow night, we’ll do it again on the Steamworks.” “That way we won’t have to worry about the flatbeds. Reg will surely have some already loaded.” The Works Diesel and Kevin waited until there were no lights lit and the only sound was snoring. The next evening the Works Diesel arrived at the Steamworks. Victor was surprised to see him. “We’re nearly finished with our days’ work my friend. Why are you here?” “I’ve got some to tell you Victor!” “So do I Boss!” The two friends told Victor everything. “Workmen, gather round over here. We must have a meeting.” The workmen came over to the three of them. Victor told them about it and his plan to stop the diesels. They all set to work; the Works Diesel stayed to help clean up the mess. Kevin and Victor would pretend to sleep until the accident occurred, and the workmen were making arrangements with the signalmen. ‘Arry and Bert had collected their load of “scrap” and were on their way to deliver it. But they came in the opposite direction. Victor had thought this through, and with no time to lose they neared the points. “Stop!” shouted their drivers, slamming on the brakes. “No way!” retorted the diesels. Their drivers jumped clear; with a loud CRASH the diesels and their load derailed. “Ah, what a wonderful sound,” said Victor cheerfully. The next day the Fat Controller came to see what had happened. The workmen explained everything to him. “So it was you two! For giving away false parts, you shall spend the next three weeks in your sheds. When you come out, you shall NOT be seen near the Steamworks. If so, you’ll be dealing with bigger consequences. Do I make myself clear?” “Yes Sir.” The Works Diesel shunted them back to the Dieselworks for their punishment to begin. Derek and Norman were quick to return to speaking with Den and Dart once the news had spread. “It’s nice to have our friends still beside us,” said Den cheerfully. Derek, Norman and Duke were all properly repaired, and none of them are hardly seen every few weeks. They’re only seen when they need repaints or what ha Characters Den Dart Norman Derek Diesel 10 Duke Victor Kevin The Works Diesel The Fat Controller The Thin Controller Reg Locations The Dieselworks The Steamworks Crocks Scrapyard Smelter's Yard Category:Writings Category:Stories